


Let The Fireworks Fly

by SakuraBlossom22, Storm_Buji



Series: Gift Exchanges [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gift Exchange, M/M, More like just Lance, New Years, lance did the kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: New Years is about to hit the Castle of Lions, even if they don't have fireworks, they still





	Let The Fireworks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdToTheBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/gifts).



> This was for the Shut Your Quiznack discord exchange. My friend helped me with this, sorry it's so short! It would have been longer but I've been sick and nothing wanted to work. I hope you enjoy!

It was almost the end of the day when Lance realized it. He put down his phone and stared at his team, it's new years eve.

 

Which meant that they missed Christmas, but meh Lance was content with how they spent their day. Movie watching, baking together, pulling up planet Earth on the star chart and pointing out the continents to Allura and Coran.

 

He smiled wistfully as he watched his family. Hunk and Pidge booping each other with flour covered fingers giggling away, Allura's face lighting up as she tried cookie dough for the first time, Coran, Shiro, and Keith playing some kind of Altean card game.

 

He lifted his phone again and opened the camera app, the only other function besides music that worked, and snapped a couple of pictures.

 

And look at that Keith was actually smiling in these, Lance grinned at his pictures and saved them. He'd back them up if he had connection to the internet, so that'll probably be one of the first things he'll do when they land on Earth.

 

Hunk turned to him then pushing Pidge away with one hand and snatching the cookie dough back from Allura with the other. “Did you find any music yet?”

 

Lance grinned and clicked open his Cello music folder, “Yep!”

 

Hunk groaned as the cover for “ _ A Thousand Years _ ” started to play, he turned around shaking his head and started rolling out the cookie dough.

 

Lance laughed and stood up,nearly missing the look Shiro gave Keith, and headed over to Allura.

 

“So how was your first time trying cookie dough?”

 

Allura gave him an odd look and Hunk grumbled from his spot above the oven. “She ate most of it Lance. How do you think it went.”

 

He laughed, “You sure that wasn't the mice?” He asked as he swept aside Allura's hair to reveal all four mice licking cookie dough off their paws.

 

Pidge cackled at Hunks sigh and Allura gave him an apologetic look. Hunk shooed Lance away and dragged Allura over, “You'll help me make more.”

 

Lance grinned and went over to sit by Keith and resolved to wait out the rest of the thirty minutes watching them lose to Coran.

 

He gave Shiro a happy grin and leaned into Keith.

 

By the time six games were done, all but one having been won by Coran, his phone started beeping.

 

He ignored the others and watched the countdown, waiting until his phone did the celebration noise before grabbing Keith's chin in his hand and leaning over to give him a chaste kiss.

 

He pulled away after a couple of seconds and grinned at the stunned look Keith was wearing, “Happy New Year.”

 

Somewhere over in the kitchen glass broke.


End file.
